The Grand Vaccation
by AdventuresLegend
Summary: Zelink ,Shidna ,Sardo (The Summer before Link Forrester goes of to The University in Castle town Him and His Friends Experience weird happenings. He meets Zelda and Falls in Love. He ends up with an undeniable quest he must fulfill to survive.
1. The Chosen One

I awoke from my Bed at 5:30 to my dad Banging on the Door. "Link Get out of bed we have to Head to the Airport." He said. I climbed out of bed tired and sleepy from the Night before. He opened the door and said "Good your awake." He headed down stairs to get everyone else ready. i walked over to my calendar which my sister has been checking off the days and in a big circle in the middle of the Calendar marks (CASTLE TOWN TRIP!). I chuckled at the Site and headed to the edge of the room and Stripped and Got dressed out of my Pajama's. I walked out of the door. I was stopped by Aryll as she was heading to the Kitchen she says. " Are you excited brother. its your last vacation with us before you head off to the University. "I am little Sis i am going to miss you guys." She gave me a hug right by the door way. "Mom Why cant link stay here?" Aryll asked looking at are Mother. My mom responded. "He is growing up as you are my dear. he will be able to come back and visit but he is much to old to be with his parents he needs to branch off and experience the world like his father and I did at his age." I smiled when she gave me a reassuring nod. Now i know its early but we have to get to the airport to drop of your brother. Aryll Frowned at this and with a tear she gave me a hug and said "Come back and Visit us when you can Link." "Of course i will i am not going to be gone for ever just until Christmas." I said. I Grabbed my Luggage that was packed from the night before.

I headed to the Yard and took Pictures on my Phone. "Hey dude what are you doing?" I here a voice. I look around and it says "Hey I am up here." I look up and i see Sheik on my roof and he says : You excited Bro ? were gonna be College Roomies." He says with a luggage Bag in his hands. I smile and give him a fist bump and said " Dude you have no idea i am so Ready for this i need to get away from home. I am so Sick Of Kakariko." Sheik Laughs to my Response. Here come down from there i wanna show you something." "Alright dude be down in a sec." he shouted back. He Climbed down and his Phone went off. (Hey Sheik it is Midna, How are things you excited to be going to the Same school?) He responded with a smiley face and said (Totally its gonna rock babe). I looked at him and said "Your talking to her again aren't you. He blushes and said "How could you tell?" I looked at him and glared "I mean its pretty obvious when you put a mental block on your emotions. Remember i can read your thoughts have been able to since 1st Grade." He laughed and said "Damn abilities That triangle." He said as he pointed to my right hand which had the Triforce of Courage on it. I laughed and said Sorry Guess i was blessed. "You know funny story of that i keep having these dreams about a girl i have never met and i can read her mind and she can read mine. we have Been Telepathic Buddies for years." I smile and say "Her name is Zelda apparently she is my age and she is heading to are school" I said. He looked at me Stunned for a minute and said " Are you alright bud seems like your a little crazy for a girl you haven't even met yet in reality." Sheik said. I laugh and said "You wouldn't understand.

We headed in the car to the airport where my mom the entire ride there was asking what Sheik has been up too and what he plans to do with school. "typical Mothers" I mumble to him. He burst out laughing and said in my head "Its alright dude. I get this from other mom's to" He started to smile after this." Aryll interrupted me and sheik by asking "Mom how long and till were at the Airport?" She looked at me and her and said "In about a minute or so sweetie." My dad smiled in the Mirror to me and shiek and mouthed. "Get ready for a emotional Roller coaster in a minute." We head outside to where Midna was there and Joined us. "Hey Guys are you excited about the University?". I looked and greeted her with a hug. Shiek gave her a kiss and said "This day just got alot better. Also yes i am totally excited we apparently are going to meet link Hypnotic Lover as well." He smiled when he said That. "She is Not Hypnotic her Name is Zelda she is Real i can guarantee it" I said. "Link, Is everything ok." I hear in my head. "Ya i am fine my friends are just giving me crap about you. I miss you hun its been to long and knowing that the gods planned for us to be together is just amazing. So glad we have this ability to communicate when were so far away. "I will be there soon." she said. Her voice slowly faded out of my mind and Sheik interrupted my thought. "You just talked to her didn't you?" He said. I smile and nod. he looks at me and says "Cheers to the rest of summer lets enjoy Hyrule and Get out of here."

We headed through security which took forever might I add and made it to are seats and said "To castle town or to the crash site." We said in unison Giggling to the thought. "Link how have you been?" Midna said. "I have been alright i haven't been the same sense Tara left." I said. She frowned at the name and said "You can find someone better." I mean your about to meet the sister of her that she apparently had and Tara seems to have told good things about you because she is being nice." Midna said. Sheik smiled and said "We got your back incase she try's anything funny at first." We sat quietly playing are Nintendo 3d's. The silence broke in my head when Zelda came into my thoughts and then we connected. "Hey so your real right like im not talking to an imaginary friend." I heard a faint laugh in the middle of my head which said "Link i don't think you can sound like a girl." She said. " This is True" I said. She laughed and her happiness made me feel bubbly. She felt the same i could tell. "I will see you soon." Her voice slowly fated and her and I Bond broke. We were descending Shortly after words and I could sense she was getting closer to us. I have a feeling she felt the same. it was a 7 hour flight that seemed to blur by. Playing DS and sleeping seemed to sooth the process.

We landed and took a cab to Castle town university hotel. We walked through and a gentlemen in a long sleeved suit greeted us and asked "You must be Link? He looked at me I nodded reassuringly. he escorted us to the front desk. she looked at me and said "Link forester?" I nodded and she Smiled and said "Welcome the pool is down the hall you room will be on floor 27 just take that elevator there go straight up and your room number is 2789". I smiled and said "No one is to know i am here not even a person that says there a friend unless there the two here standing to me." She smiled and said "no one will know of your stay its apart of are privacy laws." I smiled and said Good and thanks again. The guard followed us up the elevator where two more met up with us. We walked to are room and the stood outside the door. "Thanks guys no one come in other than myself and these two." They smiled when i said it and they said "Will do Link." I handed a gray rupee to both of them. They smiled in appreciation.

We walked around and got settled into a villa and Sheik asks "So tell me again why all these people are treating you like your famous or something." I smile and Said " I am the reincarnation of The Chosen hero. He looked at me with concern and said "How do you know this?" I said "Come here sheik it will be much easier for me to explain if i have you next to me." He looked at me with concern and said " so what's so important i have to be this close." I Grabbed him and Touched his forehead and suddenly the Memories of the Warrior's and Zelda began to replay in my mind and his as well. He broke the connection after the death of Gannon. "The imprison war? Thats impossible all information of that was lost thousands of years ago". I was silent and he broke the silence "Are the guards really necessary though does that attract more attention to you?" "Nope never has just makes people more than likely afraid of me". I said They both laugh and said "I think we should sleep we have to get up early and its already 2." We climb into different beds ,in different rooms and sleep for 5 hours.


	2. Moving to the Castle

We awoke when The Sun was just appearing over the horizon. The castle's Gates Lowered to allow cars through. "I wonder if there are monsters still out there at night?" I asked myself. I could hear the Gates Lowering. I looked out the window and Zelda was walking away from the Hotel to what looks like the Royal Families Castle. I Got dressed Quickly in my Forest Green Shirt and Black Jeans and skipped breakfast and headed to what looks like the Entrance of The castle. I saw a cliff and decided to climb to scout ahead and see what i could find. I was interrupted with voices. "Do you think he really is the one. The one in all the Books my Lady." A women in a sheikian outfit. " I am absolutely positive he even has a triangle on his left hand. His name Is Link to Impa... I know its him i can feel his Presence." She looked off to where i was hiding. "Is something wrong Zelda?" Impa asked. She shook her head at impa. "No i thought i heard something." "What are you doing here link" Zelda's Voice exploded in my head. "I don't know i followed you because i was curious. I have Courage remember not much scares me." I said. "I also know that your the Princess of Hyrule." I said. it was quiet when impa interrupted are thought's. "Zelda. just don't do anything rash. Its bad enough that you chose to go to the School instead of Staying at the Castle. Don't go off in the Distance and Vanish from us ok hun?" Impa said. Zelda Nodded in agreement. Impa walked away and Zelda Ran to where i was hiding. "Really Link. _Doing_ something like that could have gotten both of us in Serious Trouble." Zelda said. "I was Curious i wanted to make sure you where ok. I am a friend Remember. I have no intention of Harming you" I spat in return. She smiled when i said Friend. "You know you are turning out to be just like the books. As crazy and Defensive as the hero was." She smiled. We walked back to the Hotel and a bunch of Teenaged girls by looks of it saw me. "Oh shit..." I paused for a moment and Zelda pulled me aside. "Link Stay quiet and stay out there way. We can get a couple of Body guards down here to get you inside Call Sheik." She said quietly.

_Beep Beep Beep ... _"Damn it... who in there right mind wakes me up at 630." Sheik said to himself. "Shiek its link. I am outside and My Location has been Compromised there is a bunch of what looks like Link Fans outside. I need you to send some of my guards down to get me upstairs." The text said. Shiek looked at it and Screamed for the Body guards that were upstairs and they came inside. "Link is down Stairs get him inside. Teenagers ... Problem.. Do you get it yet. Link down stairs." Sheik spat at them. They quickly shut the door and began sprinting to the Stairs. They got down stairs in a few minutes when they Shot the doors open and saw me in the Distance. "We need back up. " One of the Guards Said. Suddenly a car came around the corner There was about 30 guards all of a sudden moving girls away from the door. Zelda and I Sprinted to the entrance of the Hotel. I slammed the Door open Zelda Short behind. "Thanks. I thought i was screwed." I said a little embarrassed. "Who told them that Link was here?" Zelda Said Angrily "He was not to be found and was to be kept here in Secret." "Sorry Miss Zelda" One of the guards said. They Escorted Zelda and I Back to the Room and said "The Princess and Link are not to leave until the teenagers are gone."

We sat for Hours waiting for these girls to clear out of the way when one of the Royal family messengers entered the room. "Zelda,Link... You have a message from Impa. you will be coming to live in the Castle as an order from the King himself. we are honored for links decision to come to are fine university so until Then. Link you and Zelda and the rest of The party here will be Living in the Guest Quarters of the Castle." He said. We started to gather all of are stuff and head to the entrance of the hotel where they have gates now set up and a stretch limo sitting there for us to take us to the castle. I was the first followed by Sheik then Zelda and Midna. "Look there they are!" The girls shouted. I walked over and began signing stuff that resembled the Royal family and Myself. Zelda Grabbed my hand and Pulled me into the Limo. "Are you kidding me Link?" She looked at me with anger when she said this. "Don't antagonize them they will never leave." Midna said. We all laughed to the comment. We headed to the Top of the hill. Where we were cleared by Castle Guards and Headed into the Main room of the castle which was Beautiful. They pointed sheik midna and Myself to are rooms. Zelda Headed up stairs to thank the King for his Kind deed for Link and His Friends.

"Daddy." Zelda said As she walked into the main Throne room of the castle. "Zelda. Are your friends finding there arrangements suitable?" the king asked. "Oh yes father they are enjoying them most definitely." She said with a smile. "Good we must give the Future ruler of Hyrule what he wants." The king said. "What?" Zelda said. she looked surprised at the comment. "Link is the Future ruler of the Country is he not?.He is the Reincarnation of The Chosen hero and he is also Betrothed to you Zelda." He said. "What. I don't really know him that well father." She said. "Yes you do. I have seen you telepathically speak to him before. You know him quite well you just never met him before. You are also 18 my daughter so you need to be willing to except that you are a legal adult and need to find a suitable King. Why not start with the boy who is supposed to save this Country from Evil if that where to ever occur." He said. "Ok dad i will go talk to him and make sure he is comfortable." She said. She stormed out of the room a little shell shocked at what she had just heard. "Impa is he really supposed to be my husband?" She asked getting excited. "We live in a different time my dear where commoners are aloud to marry into the royal family. This is a different time than in the past. We have closed the book on Royal marrying royal. There is no royal blood left they all passed in the grand war " Impa said. "Well thanks i guess cause he is kind of Cute and stuff and He seems to Be suitable. I just don't want to interfere with his school" Zelda said "You will be fine my dear" I am sure he can Manage Being a prince and Being a College Student." Impa said. "We will see." Zelda said.


	3. Chapter 3

I Opened my New Journal and began thinking of what has happened in the past few weeks. I sat there for a moment and began to right this:

_"A couple of weeks have gone by and My friends and I are still getting adjusted to the Celebrity Life. I got engaged to Zelda and Plan to get married to her in a while. Sheik did the Same with Midna He is getting Married in a few Days. I have a greeting Ceremony in the Castle throne room as a Prince it is a requirement. Zelda is Excited to have me hear i can tell. I have met my advisors and The king as well i am being forced to Marry the prettiest Girl in all of Hyrule and Couldn't be happier."_ I smiled at the thought _"I can't wait to take control of The military. that is one of the Kings responsibilities. along with court on Sundays. The list could go one." _

I was interrupted with writing with my phone vibrating next to my mantle. "Link. Thank god we have better means of Communication your missing your own Ceremony." Zelda's text said. "What? I ceremony i had no clue there was a ceremony this morning." I texted in Return. I looked up and out at the street that leads from the Castle to Castle town and it was packed with people. A knock came on my door "Link you decent." Impa's voice came through the door. " Give me just a second." I said. I jumped grabbed my green tunic and Quickly threw it over my head. "Come in." I said Calmly. Impa opened and Slammed the door. "Did you tell anyone you where hear?" She said in a worried tone. I looked at her Confused. "Zelda said i had some sort of Ceremony today. I have a text." I said. She looked at me and Smacker her For head. " ok I wasn't Aware of this." she said Quietly. She walked over and gave me a hug and said " I remember what its for!" She said Excitedly. I looked at her Nervous and Confused. "it can't be court because thats on sunday. She looked puzzled and Then a loud noise came from my door. "Oh good your up!. Midna Kicked the door off and Shouted. She looked at me and said "Zelda is Waiting for you. I was pulled out of my room By midna and she forced me to drop My journal on the floor. "Midna Slow down your going to brake my arm for the Goddess sake. Slow the Hell down." I said While jogging to keep my wrist in place. She slowed her pace enough for me to pull my arm away. "Now explain what i am missing Again. "Your p-" We both looked to the sound. what sounded like a little girl scream. "Midna I need to you to go to sheik. You will be safer with him than anyone else. That is if anything is wrong. We turned down into the hall way. we opened the council and court room door and there he was. A Black cloaked man with a triforce burned into his hand. I looked onto the Chao's he was causing. "Aww my boy perfect timing." He said as he slammed the Doors shut. I looked at him with pure rage. "What the hell are you doing here." I spat. He looked at me and said " now that is no way to treat the King of Gerudo's Now is it." He spat back. I looked confused and he said "Link we are the reincarnation's of are past lives clearly you must know who i am by the Triangle on my hand and orange hair." i mumbled something. He looked at me and spat "speak up!" I looked at him and my gaze locked. "Gannon. But but but... How?" "I should ask you the Same Question." He said. He looked at me and then Zelda. "haha. True love at it's finest. This girl you intend to marry is going to be the Future ruler of this Fine Country will be dead by the end of the Week." He said. I looked Furiously at him. Within a second he drew a sword and said "Link you are weaponless. The Hero of time does not have his sword i cannot fight you without it. Because i am a classy Guy when it comes to the rules of engagement you are not to return until you have the blade. I will kill you other wise." He shouted. He raised his hand and a fire ball shot at me launching me into the air. "I.. WILL.. GET... YOU... Gannon!" I shouted as i flew away.

Zelda was Locked away in her room with her Father Impa, Midna and Sheik." "What are we going to do." Midna asked as she looked at Zelda. She looked puzzled at her and said "Anything we can to aid Link." She said . Impa said. "Everyone grab hold of me." They all looked confused but did as she commanded. She began to hum a melody and instantly It became much Colder and Whiter. "Where are we." Sheik asked. "We are next to Links Blade we must protect it tell he comes and Returns." she said. Zelda understood and Everyone looked confused. "Of all the Places you could Hide the Blade of Legend you had to put it in a Bloody Volcano" Sheik Said. She laughed at his Words and said "You will understand why in a little bit." Impa said. They headed down the Mountain. "Be careful and Keep an eye out for Giant wolves they can help us" Impa said. Everyone looked puzzled. "Just trust me she said." they ran full speed to the Entrance of The Old city.


End file.
